Problem: Write an equation to represent the following statement. $60$ is $5$ times as great as $k$. Solve for $k$. $k=$
Answer: The word ${\text{is}}$ means ${\text{equals}}$. So, we can write ${60}{\text{ is}}$ as ${60}=$. Next, let's translate ${5}$ times as great as $ k$ : $5 \text{ times as great as }}$ ${k}$ means $ k$ is being $\text{multiplied}}$ by $ 5$. So, we can write ${5}$ times as great as $ k$ as $ 5 {k}$. Now let's write the whole equation together. ${60}=5 {k}$ We can also write this as ${60} = k 5$ or $5 k = {60}$ or $ k 5 = {60}$. Now we can solve for ${k}$. Divide both sides by ${5}$ to get ${k}$ by itself: $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{{60}}{5} &= \dfrac{ 5 k}{5}\\ \\ {12} &={k} \end{aligned}$ The following equation matches this situation: $60=5k$. $k=12$